Hallenbad
NOTE: THIS NATION NO LONGER EXISTS AS THE LEADER WAS BANNED. THIS PAGE AND NUMEROUS OTHERS WILL STILL BE UPDATED TO PRESERVE THE HISTORY OF A ONCE-GREAT NATION. Basic Info Hallenbad, commonly called the Hallenier Republic, Communist Hallenbad, The Second Empire and the Hallenier Empire. Officially The Democratic Communist Republic of Hallenbad (Днэӭлчмнӵ / Ӵлӫхётнщгё Ёхӫӫпчгфщ Тлӂпмэгё хя Днэӭлчмнӵ) is a large Democratic Communist country in NationsGame. The Capital City of Hallenbad is called Kradena (Бтнӵлчн). The DCRH is ruled by the Democratic Communist Party of the Hallenier Empire (DCPHE). The DCRH has a permanent population of 70 million, one of the most powerful militaries in Petram, if not the most powerful and a gigantic economy. Hallenbad is situated on Westberg. It is part of the Union of Communist Nations or UCN. It was once part of the UoN however. The UCN is an Alliance with the goal of uniting different socialist and communist nations in NationsGame so that they can all support each other when in wars and can give advice. Hallenbad is made up of the colonies and nations that it rules over (The Hallenier Empire), Hallenbad Proper (the main island) and a smaller island called the Cobloestein Hallenier Communist Republic (Another Island of Hallenbad, Ruled By Hallenier Government). The motto of the DCRH is "Workers of the Empire, Unite!" or as it's known in the DCRH, "Ґхтблтф хя щдл Лӫӂгтл, Пчгщл!". The motto calls for the Hallenier people all across the Hallenier Empire to unite against oppression and to fight against the denying of workers' rights among other things. It was originally used by the Communist Party of Hallenbad (CPH) and its use continued into the Democratic Communist Party of the Hallenier Empire (DCPHE, the ruling party of the DCRH) after it split from the CPH. The People of Hallenbad are called Halleniers. The National Anthem of Hallenbad is called the "Supreme National anthem of Hallenbad". Language English and German are the Official languages of Hallenbad and most people speak them both very well in the DCRH. However, it is not written in the Latin Alphabet. Hallenier Citizens read and Write in the New Hallenier Alphabet. The Old Hallenier Alphabet is no longer the Official Alphabet used, The New one replaced it. Old Hallenier Alphabet (No Longer the Main Used or Official Alphabet.) Hallenbad in the Old Hallenier Alphabet: ɥɐןןǝuqɐp New Hallenier Alphabet (Replaced the Old one and is the Main and Official Alphabet) It is a mix between Cyrillic, Latin and Hallenier Letters. It is very hard and complicated but is the writing system ued by Hallenier Citizens. Hallenbad in the New Hallenier Alphabet: Днэӭчмнӵл Democratic Communist Republic of Hallenbad in the 3 languages and native alphabet. English - Democratic Communist Republic of Hallenbad/Ӵлӫхётнщгё Ёхӫӫпчгфщ Тлӂпмэгё хя Днэӭлчмнӵ (Hallenier Alphabet) German -''' Demokratische Kommunistische Republik Hallenbad 'Russian (Cyrillic/Hallenier Alphabet) - 'Демократическая Коммунистическая Республика Халленбад/Ӵлӫхбтнщгёдлфбнзн Бхӫӫпчгфщгёдлфбнзн Тлфӂпмэгбн Днэӭлчмнӵ ''The Hallenier Secret Service'' The Hallenier Secret Service, Or HSS, Or in the Hallenier Alphabet "Днэӭлчглт Флётлщ Флтюгёл". It is known as the ДФФ. The Hallenier Secret Service is responsible for Crime Scene Investigation, Foreign Affairs, Spying on Enemy Nations, Giving Allies Information and Counter-Terrorism. ''Time Zones'' Hallenbad has two Time Zones. +10 HNT (Hallenier National Time) Used from 1st September to 31st March. Regular Hallenier Time. +11 HST (Hallenier Summer Time) Hallenier DST. on 31st March the Clocks go forward an hour, The Change to +11 HST occurs, this lasts to the 1st September when the Clocks go back an hour, The Time zone changes to +10 HNT. ''Government and Country Info'' The DCRH is ruled by the Democratic Communist Government of Hallenbad, which is Ruled by the Democratic Communist Party of the Hallenier Empire. Hallenbad is a One-Party Federal Democratic Communist Nation so the DCPHE is the only ruling party. The Armed Forces of Hallenbad is the military that Supports hallenbad and goes against other nations and also supports UCN members. The Hallenier National Football Association is what rules over the DCRH National Team and the Club League Team. The Hallenier Empire has, in recent years, been cursed with frequent rebellions, such as those on Tind, leading to the creation of Shyish. The Government Of Hallenbad is based in the Capital called Kradena, the government building is called the Supreme Communist Chamber of Ruling. The Hallenier Air Raid System is the Network of Sirens that are activated if any UCN Members are declared on. The HARS was put in place on the 31st of July 2018. ''The Hallenier Empire'' The Hallenier Empire (DCRH and the Other Nations ruled by Hallenbad). is made up of Hallenbad and other nations ruled by it, those nations are called HCR's (Hallenier Communist Republics) they have there own Democratic Communist Government which are ruled by the UCN and the Government Of Hallenbad. The full name of the Hallenier Empire is: The Great Hallenier Empire of Hallenbad and the Hallenier Communist Republics. In the Hallenier Alphabet: ''Щдл Штлнщ Днэӭлчглт Лӫӂ гтл хя ДнэӭTлчмнӵ нчӵ щдл Днэӭhлчглт Ёхӫӫпчгфщ Тлӂeпмэгёф˳'' Democratic Communist Government of Hallenbad has the final say over every single HCR's government and everything the HCR's government do. Hallenbad is made up of 18 Okrorgs, this is a list of all of them. Listern Okrorg, Kradena Okrorg, Libernan Okrorg, Supreme Okrorg, Gersermad Okrorg, Gale Run Okrorg, Foscia Okrorg, Agad Okrorg, Cruirus Okrorg, Ascela Okrorg, Eclain Okrorg, Uswesh Okrorg, Kobloestein Okrorg, Bostrana Okrorg and Ocriycia Okrorg. The other three Okrorgs are on the Cobloetein HCR island and they are called, Ostor Okrorg, Ustos Okrorg and Subros Okrorg. These are the Terroritories that make up the DCRH, they do not have their own government like a lot of federal states, they are ruled by the Democratic Communist Government Of Hallenbad and the UCN. They also do not have their own police force. The whole country of Hallenbad has Two Police Forces. The Western Federal Hallinier Police Force, which rules over the western part of the Okrorgs, and the Federal Hallinier Police Force which rules over the Eastern Okrorgs, the east of hallenbad is where the government is situated and where Kradena is situated in the Kradena Okrorg. The Western Police Force is based in Smallingtown in the Gersermad Okrorg, while the Eastern Police Force is based in the town of Lichten in the Listern Okrorg. The Federal Hallinier Police Force (Eastern) is the police force used on the island of Cobloestein HCR, this is because Cobloestein HCR is east of the main island, there is also a main station for the police force on the island, located in Kensignton in Oster Okrorg. there are also statinons scattered in towns across Hallenbad. ''Prussian Special Administrative Okrorg/Ӂтпффгнч Фӂлёгнэ Нӵӫгчгфщтнщгюл Хбтхтш/Preußische Sonderverwaltung/Прусский специальный административный окрорг'' The Prussian Special Administrative Okrorg, Commonly called Prussia, Prussia Region, Hallenier Prussia or Prussia Okrorg is a Special Administrative division of the DCRH. It mostly governs itself as it has its own leader and president, but has less power than the DCGH. It was created by the german people living in Three Okrorgs. These three okrorgs have the highest german populatuion out of every single okrorg. They are: Listern Okrorg, Foscia Okrorg and Gale Run Okrorg. These three Okrorgs make Prussia. Prussia has it's own National Anthem, Flag, Parliament and Consitution. It's as if it is it's own nation, But The DCGH can still overrule the PSAO. Basic Info of Prussia: Name: Prussia Type of Hallenier Federal State (HFS): Special Administrative Region. Support Division from the AFH: Army of Prussia. Okrorgs: Listern Okrorg, Foscia Okrorg and Gale Run Okrorg. Government Structure: Democratic Communist Parliamentry Hallenier Federal State. Parliament: Prussian Parliament Buildings (Located in Lichten, Listern Okrorg. Imperial Anthem: Preußens Gloria Nationality: Hallenier, German.. The leader of the Prussia Region is called the ''Preußenführer. ''This means '''Prussia's leader or Prussian leader in Hallenier German. Directly translated it means 'Prussia leader', Preußen (Prussia) + Führer (Leader) = Preußenführer. The PSAO has Some power, but not a lot. The Prussian Parliament still can be overruled by the DCGH, and must listen to what they say, The DCGH can Dissolve Prussia Anytime. Ancient History of Hallenbad and the Origins. In the 18th Century, There was the Tzardom of Khalinbatya,That is the origin of the Name Hallenbad. Khalinbatya a large Absolute Monarchy. The Tzar of of Khalinbatya ruled over this nation. The ToK had a large military and was raking in Money, However, The Tzar and his Government were Cruel to the Khalinier People, They commited many things that would be considered a violation of Human Rights. The War of Oil Khalinbatya had huge Oil reserves and Russia saw this as a chance to War Khalinbatya. Russia was much more powerful than the Khalinier Military. The war ended with Causaulties on both sides, But Russia won. Russia took control of Khalinbatya, The Tzar was killed. Many Khallinier citizens liked this, as the Tzar was an insane and brutal dictator. Russia put an Imperialist Tsarist Ideolgy on Khalinbatya, The Tsar of Russia now ruled the ToK. Russia passed a law that changed the name of the Tzardom of Khalinbatya to the Халинбатья. During this period, the "Khallinier Alphabet" was created as a way for Khallinier's to Communicate without the Russian's seeing what they are saying, This is now known as the "Hallenier Alphabet" in modern day Hallenbad. Post-War Khalinbatya Khalinbatya existed for as long as the Russian Empire did. It enjoyed a prospering economy, and Decent Military. It expanded under the Protection of the Russian Empire, and Became it's own empire, Known as the "Imperialist Khallinier Empire". It was quite large. This all changed in 1917, When a Reovlution happened in Russia, and the Russian Empire was abolished...The Tsar was Killed. There was now Anarchy in Khalinbatya, There was no Ruler. The Soviets did not know that Khalinbatya was in this state, and year by year, The ToK was left to die, There were many uprisings, that eventually lead to the Dissolution of the Imperialist Khallinier Empire. Khallinier people immigrated to surrounding countries, and even the new Independant states of the Former Empire. Khallinbatya was left untouched, for years, not a person in sight. This period lasted until the Collapse of the USSR. The USSR themselves had taken control over ToK in 1917, but never governed over it, or provided the citizens with food. That left them starving. Once the USSR was Dissolved, Khallinbatya had no one controlling it. Hallenbad - Post-USSR Khalinbatya The Founder came across the Remote Unclaimed Island, That was once Khalinbatya, He had read the history of this Deprvied and Uninhabited island. He went in the Island and claimed it as the "Democratic Communist Republic of Hallenbad". The Successor to the Tzardom of Khalinbatya. It quickly became a modernised, Infulential nation, With a Massive Economy and Military. The Democratic Communist Part rules over it, and the Democratic Communist Government as well. Then the Imperial Khallinier Capitalist Party was started up, It's aim is to restore the "True Hallenbad" as they call it. They want a Capitalist Society, with a Monarchy (Khallinier Tzar) and Imperialist Beliefs. This has caused Conflict again and again between Communists and Imperialists/Capitalists. The Great Hallenier Empire of Hallenbad and the Hallenier Communist Republics As Hallenbad got a more powerful miltiary, and grew even more, The Hallenier's starting Annexing other nations, The Hallenier Empire was Founded. However, Unlike the Imperialist Khallinier Empire, The DCRH was not Brutal to it's colonies, and treated them very well. Colonies of the Hallenier Empire are allowed to take part in Democratic Elections, and even become members of the Democratic Commmunist Party of the Hallenier Empire. It is named that because of the reason above. **MORE WILL BE ADDED LATER** All Hallenier States that have existed throughout History Tzardom of Khalinbatya (1600-1895) The first ever Hallenier (At the time, Khallnier) nation to exist, it was an Absolute Monarchy with the Tzar of Khalinbatya as the absolute ruler. It encompassed what at the time was called the Khalinbatya Region, modern Hallenbad encompasses this region, It's called 'Hallenbad Proper'. The 'Imperial Khallenier Empire' was made up of many small/medium sized colonies that were owned by The ToK. This nation-state was built upon Prussian Doctrine, and the nation had a very close connection with Germany. The Tzardom existed from 1600-1895. It ceased to exist when the Russian Empire invaded and took control of it. Khalinbatya (Халинбатя) (1895-1917) The second Hallenier State, it wasn't even a state really as it was controlled by the Russian Empire. The Royal House of Khalinbatya no longer ruled over Khalinbatya, The Tsar of Russia ruled over it. Khalinbatya lost all control over its territories and ceased to exist de facto. The former Tzardom of Khalinbatya was dissolved, and simply just called 'Khalinbatya', The Khallenier Region was now simply just another region of the Russian Empire. Russian: Халинбатя Khallinier Republic (Республика Халинбатя) (1917-1921) The Khallinier Republic was set up after the Russian Empire ceased to exist, it was set up as an independent, democratic and free republic for the Khallinier Citizens that was free from Russia. The Government and Leaders where heavily Anti-Communist, Anti-Russian and Pro-White, they supported the White side of the Russian Civil war. However, the Ruling government wasn't alone, there were also other political parties that were rising in popularity among the people, such as the Communist Party of Hallenbad which was growing fast among the ranks and among the view of the people. Khallinier Communist Republic (Халлиниер Коммунистическая Республика) (1921-1923) The Capitalist Government of the Khallinier Republic was quickly undermined by the Khallinier People, they did not like this government and demanded more. Eventually, the people considered the CPH to be the true party and the one that would bring 'Hallenbad' to greatness again. One of the policies of the CPH was a name change of the country, they wanted the country to be named as 'Hallenbad'. The Communists overthrew the Capitalists, however, they were brutal and very authoritarian, oppressing anyone who spoke out against them and limiting free speech. Democracy was completely abolished, the KCR became a dictatorial state. New Khallinier Republic (Новая Халлинерская Республика) (1923-1925) The Civil war in Khalinbatya was all out now, it was the Hallenier Communists vs the Hallenier Nationalists, the Nationalists overthrew the Communist Government and reformed the Khallinier Republic, they kept this power for around 2 years despite the fact that they weren't highly praised among the Khallinier people, whilst they were in the Government, they killed many communists and ensured that the people pledged their allegiance to the new state. People were encouraged to be proud of their history, especially of the Imperial Khallinier Empire. Their Government would only last for 2 years however, as the USSR, a newly formed Communist state was quite interested in reclaiming the Russian Empire's former territory, including Khalinbatya. Khallinier Soviet Socialist Republic (Халлинье Советской Социалистической Республики) (1925-1936) The USSR invaded the New Khallinier Republic in 1925, the Imperial Khallinier Armed Forces was absolutely no match for the Russian Army and was overpowered. They tried their best to fight the Russians off, but as predicted, they eventually capitulated to the Soviets. The KSSR was now formed as a new Republic of the Soviet Union and remained that way until 1936...The Communist Party of Hallenbad was reformed and was quickly rising among the ranks once again, people felt that the Soviets were too oppressive and they demanded independence. Some CPH members didn't agree with the new policies of the newly reformed CPH, stating that they're too undemocratic and anti-imperialist, as many of these members wanted to reform the old Empire. These members left the CPH and formed their own party, this party was the Democratic Communist Party of the Hallenier Empire. It was the rival of the CPH and they both fought battles over who should control the new state that was granted independence from the USSR. Hallenier Communist Republic (Днэӭлчглт Ёхӫӫпчгфщ Тлӂпмэгё) (1936-1937) The Communist Party of Hallenbad took power in 1936, the Hallenier people were not fond of this party as it did not hold the same views as they did. The Democratic Communist Party of the Hallenier Empire quickly zoomed up the ranked, overtaking the CPH in every way, militia, support, members etc. The DCPHE's militia was called the Hallenier National Party Defence (The same one that still exists in the DCRH). It was small at first, but then it grew quickly after the CPH founded their Communist republic. With the support of the people and the militia, the DCPHE performed a very successful overthrow of the Communist Party of Hallenbad, and the Government. A new Hallenbad is born... Democratic Communist Republic of Hallenbad (Ӵлӫ˳ Тлӂпмэгё хя Днэӭлчмнӵ) (1936-Present) After the DCPHE took power, they started building the economy, and they founded the military, the Armed Forces of Hallenbad. They first ensured that they had the support of the people, which they did. Then they took measures and introduced the Ban on all other political parties, making Hallenbad a One-party state. **MORE WILL BE ADDED LATER; TO BE CONTINUED** History of the DCRH and the UCN Hallenbad was founded by Leader when he came across a remote Unclaimed island in the Atlantic Ocean, he came acorss one big island that is the modern Hallenbad and he also found another smaller island which he claimed as Hallinier Territory which will be part of Hallenbad. But he didn't care much about the smaller island, he worked on starting the nation of Hallenbad and the bigger Island, the Armed Forces was Started, the Government of Hallenbad was setup, and the Democratic Communist Party of Hallenbad was set up officially. He then started getting a permanent population in hallenbad, people starting moving there after they heard how good of a concept this country could be, they signed up for Hallinier Citizenship and were now Citizens of Hallenbad, the Government of Hallenbad now were building the Communist Society that Modern Hallenbad is based on now. The Government starting building the Military and Means Of Production, in Hallenbad the Means of Production are owned by everyone and are controlled by the state, the main difference between Hallenbad and other Communist Countries is that Hallenbad is based on Democratic Communism where the public gets to vote on whatever happens in the country, they can also vote for what leaders they want to represent them in the Communist Party of Hallenbad. The Leader started an Alliance to Unite Communist/Socialist countries together so that they can trade goods and Defend Each other. This alliance was named the "Union of Communist Nations", Newly Founded Countries started joining the UCN and the UCN started growing quickly, one of the main goals of the UCN is to grow each each others nations. The Government of Hallenbad then gave Hallenbad an Official Name, the "Democratic Communist Republic of Hallenbad". The 15 Okrorgs of Hallenbad were then officially created and the Capital City was offically named Kradena. Once the 15 okrorgs were laid out the Hallinier Government wanted the other Smaller Island now and they wanted to make it part of the DCRH and divide the island into 2 or 3 Okrorgs, But another Person had said that they claimed the island and that Hallenbad never had owned it, but in reality Hallenbad had owned the island from the start, this Unrecognized nation was called the National Socialist Regime of Gooberfunk, it was a Fascist Nazi nation. All Nazi nations are enemies of the DCRH and the UCN, and this island was also claimed by the Hallinier Government as well. This Nation had one soldier with one tank and one AN-94 Rifle, the Hallinier Military was much more advanced so this was an easy win. The Hallinier miltiary rolled up with 3 Plump Tanks and 2 Full Divisions of Soldiers. There was one person shot and killed by the Hallinier Armed Forces, then the Gooberfunk rebels retreated. Hallenbad now had Complete control over this land. This small island was turned into the Cobloestein HCR (Cobloestein Hallinier Communist Republic) This island is made up of 3 Okrorgs and is ruled by the Government Of Hallenbad, the Military of the Cobloestein HCR is the Armed Forces of Hallenbad and the UCN. The Federal Police Force (Eastern) is the police force on this island as it is to the east of the Main hallenbad island. The UCN was disbanded on August 2nd, 2018 and no longer exists. All members joined the Union of Nations. Then on the 7th August Leader left the Union of Nations to Re-Form the Union of Communist Nations. Coup D'etat By the Capitalist Party of Hallenbad. 5th of October 2018 - Coup D'etat by the Capitalist Party of Hallenbad. The Capitalist Party of Hallenbad (CPH) Decide to run a Quick Coup during the Great Wars, Hallenbad is under heavy attack, and they saw this that this is the right time to Pummel the Communist party. Members of the Democratic Communist Party of the Hallenier Empire are slaughtered, and the DCPHE is taken out of power, pummeled by the CPH. The CPH's Ideaolgy is based on Tsarist Russia Capitalism, The CPH treat the Hallenier Citizens with Brutality, Free Speech is taken away, Anyone who dare speak against the Government, Gets executed and tortured brutally, Concerntration camps are set up for Communists, including Families of the CPHE. Hallenier Citizens despise the CPH, They want the Communist Party back as that is the Good Ol' Hallenbad, And the Founding principles of the DCRH (Now the Tsardom of Hallenbad under the Capitalst Party), Allies of Hallenbad react with Fury, as the CPH slauhters million of Citizens each day. Members of the UCN react with Fury. A plan goes about to Obliterate the CPH and bring the CPHE back into power, Arms and Weapons are provided to the CPHE by many powerful allies. However it won't be till another 3-14 days, that the CPH is fully obliterated and Exclied out of Hallenbad, and the Communist Party takes power again. *All Hallenier Citizens are now Required to sing the "National Anthem" which they despise, Most people take a knee, because they hate it and the CPH. Anyone who takes a knee during the anthem gets Shot on the Spot. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8ochjCEHwM "God save the Tsar" Military The Military of Hallenbad, Officially Called the Armed Forces of Hallenbad (Нтӫлӵ Яхтёлф хя Днэӭ)лчмнӵ is the military of the DCRH. It is one of the high priorities of Hallenbad and is always training. The AFH will soon beome a huge powerful military, with more F-22 Raptors expected to be made, GEARHOUND WarHeads are expected to be made and Avengers. *the swastika on the flag does not mean nazism, it means peace, it is a japanese symbol meaning peace. This is not a national socialist nation. The Descirption of Hallenbad on the NationsGame Page Hallenbad is a coastal industrious and sprawling socialist nation ruled by Prime Minister Sam J. Its capital Kradena is situated on the temperate continent of Westberg. Hallenbad is a member of the alliance Union of Communist Nations. The world-covering borders of Hallenbad surround innumerable forests, innumerable jungles, plenty of mountains, innumerable deserts, innumerable cleared land, innumerable lakes, innumerable rivers, innumerable grasslands, numerous tundra and innumerable urban areas. The known flora is very diverse and includes many rubber trees, some unicorn grass, numerous grapevines, some herbs, a few hemp, a few cocoa trees, innumerable apple trees, many cacti, numerous kingwood, innumerable oak trees, plenty of hops, numerous silk and plenty of cotton. The known fauna is very diverse and includes a few buffalos, innumerable deer, innumerable cows, innumerable sheep, some boars, many goats, a few bigfeet, a few yeti, innumerable beehives, a few yaks, numerous foxes, innumerable panthers and plenty of elephants. Innumerable mackerels, innumerable cods, numerous whales, innumerable sharks, innumerable salmon, innumerable shrimps and some clams are found outside the coast of Hallenbad. Under the surface the geologists have found a decent amount of iron, tiny amounts of coal, little uraninite, tiny amounts of stonesilver, tiny amounts of sulfur, tiny amounts of saltpeter, some marble, little copper, little gold, some silver, tiny amounts of platinum, a decent amount of bauxite, tiny amounts of gemstones and little lead. Like few other nations loads of crude deep sea oil and little petroleum is found within the Hallenier borders. The technological advancements of Hallenbad is adequate, and their military power is adequate. ]] .]] and War Flag of the DCRH.]] ]] Category:Nations Category:Deleted Nations